


Move Along

by afrocurl



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-06
Updated: 2006-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-08 16:06:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do Neptune's finest deal with packing? Set through <i>Not Pictured</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Move Along

**Author's Note:**

> Tons of love to go [](http://sarah-p.livejournal.com/profile)[**sarah_p**](http://sarah-p.livejournal.com/) for running this challenge, and to Stella for being a great beta!!  All mistakes in this are mine.  My prompt picture is at the bottom.

The day that her dad announced they had to move, Veronica went straight to her room and looked around.  The room was filled with every memory of what her life was, not what her life was going to be.  The room was pink, and girly — things Veronica couldn’t be when her father was no longer Sheriff.  There were plenty of reminders of Lilly and Duncan and nothing of what was the come. 

Soon, the room would be void of all its prettiness—no more posters of boy bands, yellow cotton dresses or pink Homecoming outfits.  She walked over to the closet, and stared at it.  Opening the door, she took all of her clothes and put them on the floor.  She had to choose wisely about what needed to be uprooted from her perfect life to her new one.  As she picked up that yellow cotton dress, she wanted nothing more than to torch it, along with everything else that would remind her of what she was leaving behind.  It took her a minute before she realized that that thought wasn’t going to do her any good; she found a bin, and placed all of the clothes in it, determined to take them to Goodwill in the morning for the tax benefit.  Thinking of her dad was the only thing getting her through this—her mom was evasive, and Veronica knew that her parents’ relationship was on rocky soil—something in her life had to get better, she though.

Sorting her room was the only option that made sense to her, and while her parents yelled at each other downstairs, she packed up her life, and prepared herself for another life she was about to begin.

\----

Troy didn’t care about how much of his stuff he fit into his suitcase.  Life away from Lawrence Vandergraff was a step up, regardless of his next location.  He put a few shirts, shorts, jeans and boxers in the blue case, and walked out the door. 

Shawna had taken care of everything else, and he didn’t care what personal possessions he had.  Aside from his car, he had no desire to hold on to anything that would remind him of Neptune.  Sure, he would miss Veronica, but Shawna had always been good to him.

\---

Asking her mother to pack hurt more than anything.  She had wanted to believe that things could be different, but it didn’t surprise her that something had to ruin her perfect moment—her parents together again.  That water bottle, along with her discovery of her mother’s early exit date from rehab made Veronica finally realize that her mother was too far-gone to be saved.  Trying to put the pieces of the Mars family together after the year Veronica and her father had, would have been possible if Lianne had been honest about her drinking.

Nothing about that night made any sense to her, and all she wanted to do was forget what had happened.

Lianne packed as her daughter tried to sleep and erase the thought of Lilly sleeping with Aaron from her mind.  Of course, that was after Veronica wanted so badly to erase the image of Aaron killing Lilly in a rage and Veronica’s anger at Lilly found a way to her mother instead.

\----

Duncan didn’t actually pack any of his belongings after his parents announced that they would be moving to Napa in the wake of their obstruction charges.  He’d never done anything himself, really, except his short trip to Cuba. 

That day, he looked around his room and found a few items that would get him into Mexico, and then to Cuba.  Nothing valuable could come, he knew that; Celeste would be crazy enough as it was without him, and adding to the fire was not something he wanted to do.  He just needed an out.

Realizing that his previous escape had ruined his parents, he looked around his room as one of the maids walked around, taking his clothes and putting them into a large trunk.  His parents never trusted him with a task so base, but that didn’t stop him from being resentful of them anyway. 

Tonight his life was being packed away, and tomorrow morning he would be at the Neptune Grand.  Someone else would unpack his stuff there in the morning, too.

\-----

Jackie didn’t pack anything the night her mom told her she was going to Neptune.  She was going to milk her new dad for all he was worth, and that meant one huge, expensive, trip to the mall.

\----

Leaving Neptune hadn’t been his idea, but spending time with his father was more important than anything else in his life.  A lying mother, and a preoccupied best friend were not his idea of fun, anyway. 

Chicago was the best way to avoid them both, and he took only what he knew he needed: cell phone, computer, some CDs to get him through the long ride with a complete stranger.  Nothing else was _absolutely_ needed.  Clothes were available everywhere, and aside from his mom, little brother and Veronica, there was little in Neptune that he required.

He realized, as their car drove through Arizona, that he _hated_ packing.  His mom had to force him into packing when they left Cleveland.  This time, though, no one was there to harass him about how he organized his possessions, or how much of each thing he needed in the immediate future. 

No one had really cared about his future, he realized.  His mother was a liar, and Veronica was too caught up with her casework and with Duncan.  He didn’t need to care, especially since it was a common practice among those who cared for him.

\-----

Logan couldn’t pack the night before he moved into the Neptune Grand, but that wasn’t his fault.  Being in a patrol car with Lamb as they drove up to his house was not his idea of a great night, but discovering that his house has been burned to the ground was far worse than banter any day.

As he sat in the Neptune Grand Presidential suite, wearing Duncan’s shirt, he thought about what he might have packed—his favorite shirts, the pictures he had of he and his mother, anything that reminded him of Lynn really.  Then, he realized that someone seeking revenge had burned all of those memories.

His life had never been easy, he thought, and it was only going to get worse now.

\----

Leaving in twenty minutes didn’t give Duncan any time to pack.  He took Lilly, the things that she needed, and left, per Veronica’s instructions.  He met Vinnie in that crappy truck, and drove, not caring where he landed.  All that mattered was that he had Lilly.

\----

Moving out of the Neptune Grand turned out to be a difficult process.  Logan still didn’t have many possessions, but when he walked back through the hotel all he could think about was Aaron’s death. 

He was glad that bastard was dead, but it didn’t mean that anything was easy.  Beaver—no, Cassidy—had ruined Logan’s chances of being normal, especially since he had talked Veronica down from shooting the younger Casablancas brother.

The memories of Aaron and Cassidy haunted Logan while he looked around his suite for the remaining items that made up his life.  Veronica was by his side, but he could tell that she was just as shaken by returning to that hotel.

\----

Packing before their first day at Hearst turned into one large ordeal.  Veronica was frantic about leaving her dad after the mess that was the night she graduated high school, Mac was still avoiding everyone else connected with Cassidy, and Wallace had just tried to give everyone else space.

Wallace realized that being in New York had saved him from the emotional fallout of Cassidy’s reveal and Aaron’s death, but it didn’t make things any easier.  He sat in Veronica’s room, watching her roam around the small room gathering clothes, camera supplies and anything else she deemed _important_.  He loved his mother for agreeing to pack up his clothes.  He needed to be the moral support for his best friend.

As she realized that her frenzied state was starting to wear on Wallace, she called Mac to find out how her night was going. 

“Fine, I guess.  My mom is trying to be helpful, as usual, but I’m not really interested in moving in with a complete stranger.”

“I never would have guessed that, Mac.  Your roommate from Florida doesn’t sound like _a super great pal_,” Veronica said with as much sarcasm as she could muster.

“She doesn’t sound _horrible_, but I don’t really want to explain myself.”

“Then don’t.  You think I’m going to tell Krissy about my life?  I don’t want to traumatize her.”

“Ever the considerate person, V,” Wallace said with a smirk as he watched her continue to pace around the room.

Veronica found a shirt and threw it at him in response to his comment.  “Fine—I don’t want you traumatizing Krissy before she meets you, then,” he conceded.

“Things will be fine, Mac.  Do you want help packing? I’m almost done with my stuff.”

“Nah, I’ll be ok.  I just need to wrap my head around Hearst starting tomorrow.”

“Ok.  I’ll see you tomorrow for lunch.  We can bitch about our roommates then.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

Veronica put the phone down, and looked at Wallace.  “This year is going to suck.”

“Tell me about it.”

\----

Keith was ever the proud father as Veronica crossed the stage at Hearst with her diploma in hand.  However, he was not so proud as he entered her dorm room later that day when they were supposed to be leaving.

“How did you accumulate this much _junk_ in four years, Veronica?  We live ten minutes from here?”

“I don’t know Dad—it just happened.”

“What use could you ever have for that? A leather mini-skirt?”

“Work,” she replied with a sheepish look on her face.  Her continued work with him had been hard on them, and she was fairly sure that he realized now that she’d found other investigative jobs without him.

“I’m not going to ask,” he said as he placed the small black skirt in a box.  “Isn’t this Logan’s?”

“Umm, yeah.  Some of his stuff ended up here, I guess.”

“You guess?  It shouldn’t surprise me that he's invaded your dorm room, especially after what he did to the apartment.  You have him totally whipped, my dear.”

With as much sarcasm and sugar she could muster, she replied, “Thanks, Dad.  It’s nice to know you care so much.”

“You know I do.  Speaking of Logan, where is he?”

“Out with his minions moving out of his room.  Money does talk.”

“You mean he didn’t offer to have this sty cleaned for you?”

“He did.  I just didn’t think you wanted to be off the hook for parental responsibilities as I left college.”

“Gee, thanks, honey.  I would have passed on this, you know.”

\----

This time, he had things to pack.  His time at Hearst had provided him with the ability to collect possessions that he wanted, and needed.  Of course, he had already moved everything once this summer, but now he looked forward to collecting his belongings, and awaiting the arrival of _her_ things, and eventually there would be _their_ belongings, but that was getting ahead of the curve.

Logan was excited that Veronica had agreed to move in with him.  It meant that things were finally _normal_ for them.  It was a good sign. 

He only wished that he had managed to find those movers from the day he left college to repack his life—it was a daunting task to look around his apartment and the way that his clothes had found their way around the room in the chaotic fashion that he had mastered after years of having someone else clean up after him. 

Tomorrow, they were moving all of this, and all of her stuff, into a large U-Haul and setting off for LA.  He had managed to keep Aaron’s house in the city after all these years, and it was finally going to be his home.  Of course, all reminders of Aaron had been packed away by those movers, and hidden in some storage unit in Sherman Oaks.  Tomorrow it would be Logan and Veronica’s space, with their memories and their stories.

Packing was a bitch, but he’d be happy tomorrow.

  


**Author's Note:**

> My prompt: 


End file.
